


some men like to play with fire

by parksquared



Series: party in the usa [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, attempted face fucking, porn with feelings but no plot :), some dirty talking but not much, some edging too, what is a plot? is it a position?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: woojin is back from times square and jihoon is ready for him.or is he?





	some men like to play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> uh briefly considered posting this as chapt 2 to some men just want to watch the world burn but idk i’d have to up the rating and change the tags and all that and not everyone wants to read pwp u know
> 
> don’t have to read some men just want to watch the world burn to understand this. this is just porn, nothing deep haha 
> 
> woojin’s back

even the best planned ones can be laid to waste, so it is to no surprise that this _plan_ fails. 

jihoon had a simple plan—it started and ended with waiting for woojin to come home. he hadn’t bothered to think about the after, with how he was more concerned about the now—that immediate need to one-up woojin for ignoring him. he had figured that whatever comes after woojin’s back can’t deviate too much from the norm. maybe jihoon will deny woojin a bit, make him beg for forgiveness, milk that hard earned upper hand dry before letting him kiss him or touch him. but no matter what, it should end with an intense round of fucking or making out, depending on how much time they have left until they have to wake up for kcon rehearsals. no biggie.

what jihoon did not plan for, however, was falling asleep while waiting. damn that jetlag. 

jihoon finds himself rudely jolted awake when a heavy weight presses against his waist. for a hot second, his mind goes into overdrive and he wonders if he has developed some form of sleep paralysis from the harsh schedules they’ve embarked on since their comeback. he flails around desperate to shake off the paralysis until he hears woojin calling out for him, “stop it, it’s just me! woojin!”

_fuck. fuckfuckfuck._

then he starts flailing for a different reason. he is supposed to have the upper hand here, not woojin, and he’s definitely not having the upper hand whilst being pinned waist down by woojin. but woojin is strong and jihoon can’t toss him off when he’s determined to hold him down. 

jihoon’s strong too—he’s been utilizing that gym membership he had been coerced into buying—but woojin’s strength is a different class of its own. jihoon would normally find that strength a huge turn on especially when his legs are wrapped around woojin’s waist and woojin is pounding relentlessly into him but right now, he’s feeling pretty petty especially after his unscheduled nap and he wants woojin off him immediately. 

jihoon stops his flailing, relaxes his body and stills, like a predator lying in wait for his prey to let down their guard. when woojin finally lets up, getting onto his knees so that he is no longer sitting on jihoon, jihoon bucks wildly (thank you day by day choreographers) and that makes woojin fall towards him. grabbing woojin’s forearm tightly towards him, jihoon quickly rolls towards his right and scrambles to sit on top of woojin, wrapping his hands around woojin’s wrists and holds them down at his sides, throws in a smirk to make his victory sweeter.

“oh my god,” woojin says winded. “okay, okay, you win, let go of my hands.”

“i win? what exactly did i win?” 

“stop being a little shit. you posted those pictures on purpose, didn’t you?” retorts woojin, frowning at jihoon, daring him to deny it. 

jihoon never backs down from any dare, no less one as weak as this. “i posted them for my fans?” and tilts his head, maintaining a look of faux innocence and blinks down at woojin, purposefully and slowly like the little shit he truly is.

this look, however, is wasted when jihoon realizes that woojin’s eyes are glossed over and looking towards his navel instead. jihoon bristles, feels a little sore that woojin’s not paying him due attention. he follows the burning path woojin’s eyes have taken and oh, _oh_.

 _woojin, you easy, easy boy_ , jihoon thinks to himself gleefully. there is only one reasonable course of action left to take and jihoon widens his kneeling stance even further, exposing himself. without any warning at all, he rubs his ass against woojin’s crotch and rocks lightly against him, feels the beginnings of stirring interest from woojin. _checkmate._

woojin raises his hips in search of more friction but jihoon sits back, centres all his weight onto woojin and grinds down, thighs caging woojin’s waist, “don’t move.” he catches woojin’s hands when they come near jihoon’s waist, “no touching.”

“or what?” woojin leans back in frustration. 

“or, i’ll…,” jihoon doesn’t finish verbalising that thought. instead he feels his world turn on its axis literally when woojin flips him unexpectedly. jihoon braces himself, ready to experience some whiplash but jihoon finds woojin’s hand cradling the back of his head instead when he lands. oh. _fuck._

“or this,” woojin smirks down at jihoon, not realising the riot he’s brought upon jihoon’s heart. “what?” he mouths at jihoon when jihoon stays silent, staring dazedly back at him. 

_fuck, i love him, _the thought rings loudly in jihoon’s mind like an unwanted alarm, doesn’t leave him alone until jihoon crashes his lips against woojin’s, desperate to relay that thought to him.__

____

____

woojin just goes along with it, as if he’s used to the flurry of badly explained actions that comes with dating someone as emotionally constipated as jihoon. he probably is—his emotional stability the perfect foil to jihoon’s whims. 

woojin angles his head to deepen the kiss, licking into jihoon’s mouth when he retreats, chasing his taste. “are you done being fussy?” woojin asks when they separate, his breath ghosting across jihoon’s lips with how close their faces are. 

“i’m not a child,” jihoon pouts at woojin. 

“that’s great. otherwise, what i’m going to do next will be illegal,” and he pulls jihoon’s bathrobe open, kisses a path down jihoon’s neck, stops to lathe at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“don’t leave marks,” jihoon says as he plays with woojin’s hair, tugging it lightly when woojin doesn’t seem to stop. 

jihoon wants to enjoy it—loves the sight of these bruises on him, loves pressing onto them and feeling that dull sting—but the endless nagging from coordi noonas and teasing from their members they’ve endured is hardwired into him. “woojinnie,” jihoon whines. 

“okay, okay,” woojin huffs against his skin, after a final suck and firm press of his lips. 

woojin sits up, pulls off his shirt and shucks off his sweats, throws them off to the side, where they hit the makeshift _something_ that jihoon built earlier. “what was that?” woojin turns to look at it. 

_oops_. “it’s prolly nothing. come back here,” jihoon says quickly, stretching out his hand to beckon woojin to come closer. jihoon’s mouth waters when woojin crawls towards him, cock hanging heavy between his tanned thighs. when woojin comes to straddle jihoon again, jihoon nudges the back of woojin’s thighs forward. 

__“really? but you have to sing tomorrow,” asks woojin, fingers tracing the seam of jihoon’s lips, lust and concern a weird mix colouring his voice._ _

__jihoon does not bother replying but pulls woojin closer, smirks when he hears that sharp intake of breath, grins around woojin’s cock when he hears woojin curse. woojin thrusts shallowly, as if he’s still afraid of hurting jihoon but jihoon has not come this far without weighing the consequences and this is something he wants, no, _needs_. releasing woojin’s cock from his mouth with a pop, jihoon says, “i’ll let you know if i can’t breathe,” and he angles his head so that he can take more of woojin in, pushing the back of woojin’s thighs more incessantly. _ _

__woojin’s restraint snaps and he thrusts harder into jihoon’s mouth, groaning above him. the angle is still not right, but it doesn’t matter, jihoon’s desire too great. tears spring to jihoon’s eyes as he fights his gag reflex when woojin’s cock hits the back of his throat and his body clenches to accommodate the intrusion. but he still wants it, wants woojin’s searing heat in his mouth—wants it with the same desperation a parched man wants water—wants it more when he hears woojin’s hand thumping against the cheap plastered wall of their hotel room in a useless bid to distract himself._ _

__when it gets too much and jihoon starts feeling light headed from lack of air, jihoon hits the side of woojin’s thighs, _once, twice_ , and woojin pulls off almost immediately. jihoon gags a little as he gulps in much needed air. _ _

__jihoon doesn't realise he’s tearing until he feels woojin’s gentle fingers wiping them away. woojin mutters a strange mix of apologies and praises (“you did so well, i love you”) as he peppers jihoon’s face with chaste kisses._ _

__“i’m ok, you didn’t hurt me,” jihoon says, his voice still hoarse from their earlier exertion._ _

__jihoon’s hands map woojin’s body—feels the hard ridges of his lean toned body, takes in the tiny shift of his muscles as he breathes—makes a brief detour to play with woojin’s nipples and when he finds woojin’s hard cock, slick with his saliva and pre-cum, jihoon whispers into woojin’s ear, “i want you to fuck me.” jihoon pumps woojin’s cock to emphasize his desire._ _

__woojin shifts to get off jihoon in search for lube but jihoon hooks an ankle around woojin’s leg, holding him in place. “what?” asks woojin._ _

__“don’t need it, just want you,” jihoon whines, grasping at woojin’s bicep urgently._ _

__“what?”_ _

__jihoon grunts and pushes at woojin’s shoulder, wordlessly asking woojin to sit up instead. holding woojin’s fingers, jihoon positions them at the rim of his hole, flutters his hole to acknowledge its presence. woojin curses when his finger slips in easily instead of the resistance he must be expecting and asks disbelievingly, “you’re loose?”_ _

__“i had time.”_ _

__“fuck,” woojin mutters to himself, says louder next, “you will really the death of me” as he spits on his hand and wraps his hand around his cock, adding more slick to the cocktail of jihoon’s saliva and woojin’s pre-cum. pulling a pillow under jihoon’s ass, woojin presses into jihoon, slowly at first then faster when he meets little resistance. “fuck, how many fingers did you use?”_ _

__jihoon’s eyes roll back when woojin finally bottoms out, his hips flat against his ass. he grunts out a _three_ as his body gets used to the stretch again and woojin stares at jihoon in wonder. _ _

__woojin thrusts experimentally, his cock inching closer to jihoon’s prostate with each thrust but never quite hitting the spot and jihoon knows woojin’s playing with him and denying him that sweet release. “did you think of me?” asks woojin, voice low and he follows that with yet another brush that never makes the spot._ _

__jihoon refuses to reply, face burning, and closes his eyes as if that would make the question go away._ _

__woojin stills, holds his body in a taut line then pulls out slowly as if he’s threatening to stop all together if jihoon continues to ignore him. “tell me. what did you think about?”_ _

__the tables have turned. jihoon is putty in woojin’s hands. he is leaking, his cock an angry red, neglected since they started this and the tight coil in his groin is mounting. jihoon needs more friction and when he gyrates his hips to entice woojin into moving, woojin holds him down by the hips. “oh no, you don’t,” woojin says plainly, fingers brushing lightly against jihoon’s sensitive cock, playing with the pre-cum._ _

__“woojinnie…,” jihoon chokes out._ _

__“did you think about my fingers?” one hard snap of woojin’s hips. “or my cock?” another thrust, this time deliberately hitting the spot. jihoon mews piteously, desperate to chase more of that delicious toe curling pleasure. “did i fuck you like this?” woojin pulls jihoon onto his thighs, holds jihoon’s legs by his ankles and starts fucking deep into him, putting them through a hard pace, every thrust brushing against his prostate._ _

__it is as if all rationality has left jihoon and his world has narrowed into one single point of focus: woojin. all he cares about is being filled by woojin, surrounded by woojin’s touch, woojin’s heat, woojin’s scent, woojin’s sweat, woojin’s moans. every cell in his body reacting to woojin and jihoon finds himself alternating between chanting woojin’s name and whimpering._ _

__a warmth spreads throughout jihoon’s body. “woojinnie, don’t stop, i’m close,” jihoon pleads, breath hitching._ _

__woojin looms over jihoon and jihoon drops his legs to wraps them around woojin’s waist. woojin leans down to kiss jihoon heatedly and jihoon wraps his arms around woojin’s neck. their breaths mingle when they seperate and jihoon feels almost too hot, like he’s burning from within and no water can douse the flame._ _

__woojin’s thrusts grow erratic—he’s close—and jihoon tries his best to match him. they let out a guttural groan when they line up just right._ _

__jihoon slips a hand between their bodies, finally giving his cock some proper attention. when jihoon climaxes, it is with a choked sob, as if that’s all the energy he can spare. his whole body clenches, with his toes curling as his back arches beautifully. he feels like he’s floating from how intense his orgasm was and as woojin chases his release, jihoon twitches, feels the tiny zaps of electricity flowing through his body._ _

__woojin collapses on jihoon when he comes with a shout, spurting lashes of hot cum in jihoon. jihoon rakes his nails against woojin’s quivering back, grounding woojin as he comes down from his high. jihoon mouths at the mole on woojin’s cheek as woojin shudders and pants wetly against him._ _

__woojin pulls out from jihoon—jihoon keens from the rawness and loss of woojin—and lies next to jihoon, inhaling deeply, as if he’s trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen after he’s run a marathon. he mutters a soft wow to himself as he throws a hand against his eyes to block out the glaring light._ _

__they trade lazy kisses when jihoon slides an arm against woojin’s spent body, nestling against his side. when they seperate, jihoon buries his face into woojin’s neck and murmurs “i missed you” against his skin, the afterglow dismantling every mental barrier jihoon put up, making it easy for him to be affectionate and clingy._ _

__woojin chuckles. “we’ll do something you like in the next city. promise.”_ _

__jihoon nods, feels lulled to sleep by the random patterns woojin is drawing on his arm. his eyes grow heavy, he lets out a small yawn and jihoon decides to stop fighting the sleepiness. it is night time after all. he dozes off, but not before hearing woojin say, “hey, send me all the photos you took.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what u think! i’m really bad at responding coz idk what to say but i read all of them
> 
> nsfw twt: thirstyhipp0  
> main twt: 05294DJ1


End file.
